


What Would?

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Naruto 2018 Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Tsunade Day Dreams.





	What Would?

Lady Tsunade sighed, her mind wandering, her eyes glancing out the window.  Her blonde hair, was down, for once. Tonton’s quiet snores filled the silence in the room, echoing through her ears.  

 

Her eyes slowly fell from the village outside her window to the photos lined up perfectly.  Probably Sakura’s doing, on one of the many occasions where she takes it upon herself to help her sensei keep her life in somewhat of an order.  Tsunade smiled, looking at a photo of the little brat standing smiling like the idiot in his hokage gear, Kakashi looking bored as ever. She looked over next to see a photo of herself, Sakura, and baby Sarada.  Once Sakura had brought her back to the village, she was so happy to see her young student with her own bundle of joy. Her eyes fell on the photo in the middle. It was the only photo she had left of the original three Sannin.  They were all just kids, dreaming big dreams. Her eyes fell on the white haired pervert. 

 

_ Jiraiya  _

 

His name rang in her mind, slight tears began to well up, but she refused to let them out.  What would have become of him if he had lived. What would have become of them if he had come back.  Her heart broke thinking about him. The last heartache she would let herself truly feel. Hidden underneath her strengths, she smiled looking up at the blue sky.  The what would’s or the could haves would do her no good anymore. Yet still thought about them from time to time. 

  
_ What would have become of Jiraiya and herself? _  She dared to think it would have been like a dream.  


End file.
